Ayame
by Jenova
Summary: Hatori pays Ayame a long overdue visit at his shop.


The evening light cast a red tinge to the city as the neighborhood lights began to flick on. Night creeped in slowly and late as the summer days stretched and the heat lingered. Hatori found himself at the step of a discreet storefront, squeezed in between convenience store and an art studio. The sign out front said AYAME in bright hues of red and pink with green and gold filigree, sure to draw every passing eye. Hatori stepped onto the gold colored tile doorstep of the storefront and saw the two black glass doors with golden handles curved in the shape of an S. " _They resemble snakes_ ", he thought idly as he rang the bell to the right of the doors.

To his left, a speaker mounted on the wall came alive with a woman's voice. "Welcome to Ayame. Are you a client or first time visitor?"

 _A woman?_

"I am kin to the shop owner. He asked that I co-"

"Oh yes! Boss said you would be coming in this week. One moment and I will buzz you in!"

With a small buzzer, he heard the door automatically unlock. He pulled it open, uncertain as to what he would see inside.

Whatever he was expecting, it was not this. Colors and fabrics of every combination in every direction. Mirrors and Fashion Illustrations covered the walls. Portraits of models in racy lingerie scattered throughout. After taking in the scene, a woman in a maid uniform appeared in front of him.

"Welcome Hatori-kun! Boss is upstairs making tea for you. He's been so excited about your visit. I am Mine, his assistant! If you would, please follow me."

Hatori wasn't sure what to make of the woman. She was dressed as a french maid with the addition of measuring tape and pins scattered about her. He immediately got the sense that she was much older than she appeared. Her exuberance was certainly on par with his cousin's. It didn't appear that there were any other employees in the shop this evening.

Mine led Hatori to the back of the shop through an unassuming brown door so unremarkable he might have been looking straight at it the entire time without noticing it. The door opened to a single flight of stairs that seemed like it would not be out of place in his own home. A single door with no particular markings or extravagance awaited them at the top. Mine removed a key from her handbag and unlocked the door.

 _?_

"Boss, look who I've brought with me!"

"Hatori! I see the heavens have finally directed you to my wonderfully lavish shop! Of course, what reason would anyone have for keeping you from my company? Only the God himself would know! Please, please sit down and make yourself at home!" Ayame was dressed impeccably as usual, in reds and blacks today. Hatori watched as Ayame greeted him and then swept gracefully into the kitchen to prepare his special tea, Mine trailing not far behind.

What struck Hatori most of all was how _ordinary_ his cousin's apartment was. It was a modest two bedroom apartment with a small dining and kitchen area. The black couch was set along the far wall with a sliding glass door opening up to a balcony that overlooked the alley on the rear side of the building. The balcony was covered in flowers and small plants with a small breakfast area to sit outside on nice days.

 _A table set for two_ , he noted. Before he could spare much more thought on the matter, the whirlwind that was his cousin had re-entered the room.

He was empty-handed, but Mine was right behind him holding the tea set and moving towards the table in the middle of the sitting area. Ayame quickly picked up the teapot and poured Hatori some of his famous tea.

"Only the best for my dearest cousin and friend."

He watched as Ayame then poured Mine some tea without hesitation.

 _Hrm. Seems I've found the other person permitted to drink his tea._

Mine happily took a sip and looked at Hatori with an interested expression. Her face began to fall slightly and Hatori realized it had been some time since he'd spoken.

"It's hard to believe you've lived here for so long and this is the first time I've come by. I apologize for the delay. It really is a pleasant place, do you like it here?"

"There's no need to apologize! I know the main house keeps you busy and we are a bit out of the way,-"

 _We._

"...but I am so happy you've finally decided to stop by! You know while you're here we could make you something nice? What is your ideal fantasy? We could start you out with some simple ideas and then help you explore your passions!" Ayame was on his feet with an dangerous expression of determination in his eyes. Hatori knew those eyes.

Mine cut in, "Yes, Aya! What a wonderful idea, we must-" and she immediately stopped upon realizing she'd called Ayame by his name rather than "boss". Fearfully, she glanced at Hatori who was already looking at her curiously.

Ayame moved to the loveseat where Mine had taken her seat and placed her hands in his.

"It's okay," he reassured her.

"I'm sorry...", she managed to whisper.

Turning to Hatori, Ayame spoke.

"I suppose you've already discovered the true reason I wanted you to come by. This is Kuramae Mine. She is my assistant and seamstress. She is my partner in all things, and... my lover. I trust that I don't have to explain why I've concealed her from my two closest friends and relatives. Please forgive me. I remember dear, dear Kana. I simply cannot imagine living if anything like that were to happen to my Mine. I am selfish, and I am so sorry."

Hatori spoke softly. "I understand. I will say nothing. Take care of her. Keep her away. Keep her safe. At least now I know why you've kept your distance from the main house lately. I suppose it helps you're not among those closest to.. the head of the family. You have a bit more flexibility than I did. Be safe."

A piece of Hatori began to experience heartbreak all over again. He should be happy for his cousin, not envious. There was just one thing...

The silent question still hung in the air.

 _Does she know?_

He looked at them, but they only had eyes for each other. Behind the love, Hatori saw the sadness. To be in so much love, and yet still so sad.

 _She definitely knows._


End file.
